Step into the Bad Side
by DarkLady55
Summary: They were fighting a battle they were obviously losing. They did the thing they thought was right. They stepped into the bad side... HGxSS Not HBP&DH Compliant
1. Deciding

Step into the Bad Side

AN: First story, got the title from "Dream Girls" :P Hope you like it! And, I do not own anything involving Harry Potter or any refrences I make to other things, except for the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Deciding

Professor Severus Snape stood inside his potions classroom. His mind had become a foggy mess lately. The tattoo on his arm was a constant painful reminder that Voldemort was indeed back. Ever since Sirius had died last June the thoughts kept flooding back. It was obvious to everyone, even to Dumbledore, he knew, they were fighting a losing battle.

Harry Potter had indeed changed. The twinkle in his bright green eyes that so frequently mirrored Lily's laid back view of life, had faded. Harry's eyes had become a green void. His grades had fallen and he spent any free time in the Gryffindor tower, eating only what the house elf Dobby brought to him. Of course everyone wondered if Harry would ever be the same. He was their "hope", after all. Now their "hope" had given up and was constantly consumed with the sadness, the fact that he lost the closest thing he ever had to a father.

Hermione Granger had changed too. He remembered the previous five years. Hermione had been an energetic bright girl. Happy even when a Slytherin tormented her. Now she was just as dark and moody as he was. She spent most of her time, pouring over many volumes of books in the back corner of the library; still wickedly smart though.

Severus gave a tiny smile. For years he had been accused of being moody and cold. Now everyone could see why. Everyone had seen what he had dealt with 16 years ago. They now understood why he was cold and mysterious, not allowing any emotion to peek through. Emotion was weakness, and now during these times it was advisable not to seem weak.

"Professor?" the girl with light brown hair in the second row called to him. She tucked a wavy strand behind her ear. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

Severus' eyes focused on Hermione. Despite being a brooding mess, she still managed to look her best. Oh to be sixteen again...

Severus suddenly realized he had spaced out. His thoughts had interrupted his lecture. The thoughts he knew were ignited by a sharp pain on his left arm, then looking at Harry Potter. The sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were all focused on him.

He blinked hard. "I'm sorry what was I saying?"

"Magical properties of Algerian mushrooms, sir." Hermione offered.

* * *

Later that night. Hermione found herself in the Astronomy tower, outside looking over the grounds. She closed her robe and shivered against the cool April air. Quietly, walking over to the brass telescopes, she glanced up at the sky.

A tiny patch of dark blue with glittering stars smiled at her. She watched the dark clouds encircle it and let out a sigh. She walked to the edge of the tower and looked down at the ground, twenty floors below.

She remembered the last time she was up here, last June to be exact, for her Astronomy O.W.Ls, when Hagrid had a run in with Umbridge and her cronies. She had since dropped Astronomy this year, taking only mandatory classes.

Hermione sighed, rather loudly and sat on the stone barrier wall. Her feet were dangling over the edge. She was depressed. She knew she was. She had read enough in books about Psychology to know it. She also knew why. Sometime in the near future she would end up just like Sirius Black, a memory. Dumbledore would have a memorial service for her in the Great Hall, perhaps ensuring the House Cup for Gryffindor. Other than that she would just be a fading memory.

She chuckled quietly under her breath as she looked at the lake sparkling in the dull moonlight. She almost felt like Trelawney, making foolish predictions of her own demise. But Hermione knew it was neither foolish nor a prediction. It was logic. Voldemort was more powerful than almost anyone, and growing stronger than Dumbledore each day. When she went with Harry in their final battle, that mathematical chances she would survive were practically zero.

The Death Eaters were stronger then her, they knew more magic. She would be lucky to have murmured a stunning spell by the time they attacked. Last June she got lucky. The Death Eaters weren't expecting her to be so educated. Now they knew. Lucius and Bellatrix had broken out of Azkaban over Christmas, and Hermione shuddered at what Lucius Malfoy might do to her, if she fell into his clutches.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was her only hope. Harry was supposed to defeat Voldemort, bringing the wizarding world back into its state of Euphoria that it celebrated fifteen years ago. Unfortunately the opposite would modt likely happen, Harry Potter had given up on living. Harry Potter was nobody's hope.

Hermione looked at the ground, seventy meters below. The stony field was looking inviting. Why prolong the inevitable. She had no options.

_You do have an option..._

The thought slithered into her head, an option. She knew what that option was. She had contemplated that option for months now. That option was betraying her friends and family. That option would involve disappointing everyone she loved. That option was becoming a Death Eater and serving Voldemort.

_They wouldn't accept you, you're a just a filthy mud blood._ The little voice in the back of her mind stated.

_Yes they would, if I showed my allegiance to the Dark Lord_, she thought darkly. She kicked her legs around and hopped off the wall, heading for the door back inside. Only one person would be able to tell her what the Death Eater's standards were. And he was currently down in the Dungeons, scrawling a failing grade on Neville Longbottom's homework.

* * *

A little short, I hoped you liked it! Review if you can! 


	2. Reaching a Decision

Step into the Bad Side

AN: Thanks to all the reviews! I highly appreciate it. By the way, I don't own anything except the plot. Here's Chapter2!

* * *

Chapter 2: Reaching a Decision

By the time Hermione reached Professor Snape's Office in the Dungeons, it was nearly ten thirty. She walked down the long cold hallway, receiving vicious looks from a few Slytherins. The door was open slightly and a warm yellow light flooded into the hall.

She took a deep breath before swinging the heavy wooden door open. Professor Snape sat at his desk, a dozen tiny candles flickering about the office. He looked up, slightly startled that someone had just barged in. He felt his heart lurch, the thought crossing his mind quickly it was a Death Eater coming for him. He looked up to see Hermione Granger standing quietly in the door way.

"Miss Granger?" he gave her a cold look.

"Professor, I was wondering if I might talk to you about something." Hermione closed the door softly behind her and sat down at his desk with out waiting for a reply.

"I'm busy." He answered shortly, scribbling on some parchment.

"It's important." Hermione stared into his big black eyes. Severus looked back into her light brown eyes and he understood. Understood she wanted to talk to him about Lord Voldemort.

Putting his quill down, he looked across his carved wooden desk at the sixteen year old girl. "What is it?"

"Professor, I'm really scared."

"I think it's safe to assume we all are."

"There is nothing left to hope for." Hermione said suddenly. She didn't want to come to the topic so soon, but she couldn't hold it back.

"What do you mean, Miss Granger?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Harry won't defeat you kno-Voldemort." She looked down and toyed with the hem of her pleated skirt.

"I've also been concerned." Severus admitted, his eyes wandered to a flickering candle.

"We're going to die." She said sadly.

"For in that sleep of death, what dreams may come." He locked gaze with her again.

Hermione sat back in her chair and looked into her Potion's Masters face. This time last year she was conjuring patronuses in their dark arts club. She had been so optimistic. Not a doubt in her mind about Harry defeating Voldemort and everyone living happily ever after. Now she sat with Professor Snape, a man she openly admitted to disliking. He was quoting Shakespeare.

"It's kind of funny." She said quietly.

"Funny?"

"A year ago, two years ago and five years ago I was never afraid. All those times Harry and I were together in life threatening situations, I never once thought I would die. Even in my second year when I was wandering the halls alone with the Basilisk on the loose, it never occurred to me, that I might die. I was more concerned with getting high marks than being afraid. Now I've never been so afraid in my whole life."

"Not even last year during the O.W.L. exams?" Severus mused.

Hermione couldn't help but give a small smile. He didn't really smile back, as much as his eyes twinkled and a muscle tugged the corner of his mouth.

"What was it like to be a Death Eater?" Hermione finally asked, not delaying it anymore.

"Why do you ask?" He narrowed his eyes at her, guessing where she was going.

"Just a question."

"It was --- wonderful." He sat back in his chair and looked over Hermione's head. "Not the killings. That was awful. But being at the Dark Lord's side was an overwhelming feeling of such… power. There was nothing to fear, we were in charge. We had whatever we wanted."

Hermione nodded. "Do you miss it?"

"No! I don't miss torturing innocent muggles and..." He looked at her. "Muggleborns."

"Don't you miss not being afraid all the time? Do you miss not having to look over your shoulder every moment for fear of being watched? Don't you miss having friends that still had a passion for living?"

Severus looked at her while collecting her thoughts. The girl had a point. But surely she was not thinking of joining the Dark Lord? She was a mudblood. They wouldn't accept her, would they? He knew Voldemort was recruiting followers again. Hermione's intellect would be a valuable asset.

_'What are you thinking!?'_ His mind shouted at him. _'How could you even offer this innocent sixteen year old girl to the Dark Lord?'__  
_  
It's her decision.

"Hermione, why did you ask me such questions?" Severus looked directly at her again. She suddenly felt self conscious and absently put her knees together and sat on her hands.

"Why should we have to fight a losing battle?"

"It's what is --- right."

"Voldemort told Harry something in our first year. He had said 'There is no good and evil, only power and those to weak to seek it,' for six years, it has stuck with me."

"I used to believe that was true." He looked down blankly at the essay he was previously grading. "I stopped believing that when I saw one too many muggles tortured."

"Wouldn't you say a few muggle deaths are a small price to pay for freedom?" She said. After the words had plummeted from her mouth she had realized what she said.

"Miss Granger, are you thinking of joining Voldemort?" He finally asked, surprised at her answer.

"Yes." She said obstinately.

"Betraying you friends and you beloved Mr. Potter?"

"Yes."

"Do you realize they may not accept you, as you are a muggle born?"

"Yes. Please Professor, tell me where to go. I don't want to die for someone else when I can live for myself."

The girl had a point. Why should we have to worry about everyone else and what was right or wrong. Maybe we should just do what's right for us. "There is a Death Eater meeting in the cellar of Hog's Head on Thursday night, at Midnight. I believe you can access it by the passage way under the Whomping Willow."

"Will you be there?" Hermione asked, almost hopefully.

"No. Good luck, Miss Granger."

* * *

AN: Well, there you have it! Good or Bad? Give me your opinions about this… 


	3. The Death Eaters

Step into the Bad Side

AN: Here's chapter 3. I hope you like itI would also want to thankeac-dudette, padslet and ann. (anonymous) for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Death Eaters

_Eleven-Forty Five, Thursday night.__  
_  
Hermione crept across the lawn toward the ominous looking tree. It was swinging it branches slightly, letting her know it was very much alive. She knew the tree couldn't possibly know she was there, for she was wearing the invisibility cloak. Yet the tree always scared her ever since her third year when it nearly pounded her into the ground. Harry had given her the cloak with out question. Well he hadn't so much given it to her as to mumbling something about the bottom drawer of his dresser when she asked for it. He had barely moved, just sat with his arms wrapped around his knees, his back to his head board on his bed.

She finally reached the tree and looked up at it through the silky fabric. It stretched its limbs as if getting ready for a good nights rest. She held her breath and quietly ran towards the hollow part that hid the passage to Hogsmeade.

_Crunch_.

She stepped on a twig and looked up in horror at the tree that made a sudden movement in her direction. She leaped for the hollow part, a branch slamming down where she had just stood.

After running a few feet into the passage she took out her wand.

"Lumos!"

The tunnel was illuminated in a silvery light. It had so many side passages, more then Hermione remembered from the last time she was down here. She passed one that had a door with a smaller doggie style door to the side. She smiled as she realized that was most likely Professor Lupin's entrance to the Shrieking Shack, which meant that three more doors to the right, was probably the Hog's Head.

She was right, as usual. She opened the door with a loud groan and she stepped into what appeared to be a supply closet. Cases of firewhiskey and liquor littered the floor. Broken dusty bottles of butterbeer were scattered and cobwebs hung from the ceiling. This was definitely the Hog's Head. She poked through the boxes and walked towards the closed door that lead to the cellar. She reached for the knob and heard voices on the other side.

"You should have seen the look on that Muggle's face!"

"Well I had one try to fight me; I showed the little wench who was in charge."

"What about you, Draco? Had any Muggle's yet?"

Hermione froze. Draco? Draco Malfoy was here?

"Yes! Last weekend father and I went to London. Took out a few myself. Didn't know what hit them." He bragged.

Hermione gathered all of her nerve. In just a moment she would be walking through the door, into a room of Muggle haters and murders. They might just kill her before she spoke a word about joining them. It was a chance she was willing to take. It was either face them now and join them, or live in fear until Voldemort came for her.

She slowly opened the door as all faces turned to her. She saw Draco and Lucius standing with Narcissa, Bellatrix and a few other Death Eaters. Peter Pettigrew sat at a table at the far end sipping a drink. His silver hand on his lap, he looked exhausted.

Lucius strolled over to her, a look on his face like a jackal who had just come across an injured zebra. He slowly pulled out his wand and smiled.

"Why look who it is, it's Hermione Granger."

Hermione looked around the room. Draco raised a blonde eyebrow. Bellatrix grinned. The Death Eaters looked confused.

"That's the girl who stunned me and had me sent to Azkaban last year." A Death Eater walked towards her.

"Time for payback you stupid little…"

Lucius held up his hand.

"That will do. Let us at least hear what Miss Granger is doing here, amongst known criminals."

Everyone turned their gaze back to Hermione. Nearly every thought in her head screamed at her to run back to the passage. This was a stupid idea. These people were murders. They didn't want a Gryffindor on their side. But one tiny thread of defiance flickered in her mind. The thread that said these people can be your allies, Voldemort your liberator.

"I want to join you." She finally said.

Bellatrix let out a sharp cackle and traipsed over to Hermione.

"What makes you think you have what it takes to be a servant of the Dark Lord, girl?"

Bella pointed her wand at Hermione's face and brushed a wavy strand from her eyes.

"Or better yet, what makes you think we would even accept you?"

"She's a Mudblood." Draco said, his eyes focused on Hermione, like ice crystals. "She has no business being here."

"Ah yes, I nearly forgot that Miss Granger is a Muggleborn. Well, I am sorry dear, but, as much as Id like to believe you want to join us, there just isn't any room for Mudbloods." Lucius fixed his wand on her.

Suddenly a loud crack went through the air. Hermione winced; her first thought was that Lucius Malfoy had hexed her. When she opened her eyes she realized the noise was the sound of someone apparating.

"Stop."

The man who apparated in ordered. Hermione realized that it was Professor Snape.

"Severus! Glad you could make it. She's one of your students isn't she?" Lucius smiled politely.

"Yes. What on earth is she doing here?" Severus glared down his hawk like nose at her. What was he playing at? He invited her to this place. He told her what passage to use. He told her the time.

Hermione suddenly realized that the Death Eaters couldn't know he told her. That would mean she knew he was a Death Eater.

"Professor what are _you_ doing here?" she decided to play along, keeping them both safe.

"None of your business, Miss Granger." He sneered. "Explain yourself."

"I want to be a Death Eater." She stated defiantly, shoving Lucius' wand aside and stepping forward.

"And what would the Headmaster think of such a thing?" He crossed his arms and walked towards her.

"It's my decision. I could care less what he thinks. Albus Dumbledore is a crazy old fool." Hermione spat. Of course she looked up to Dumbledore like he was her grandfather, but he hadn't really been playing with a full deck recently.

"She's a Mudblood. There is no place for her here. You should know that." Draco said his voice full of spite.

"Yes, a Mudblood." Severus said that word like it was something sour in his mouth and Hermione winced. "Yet I don't believe it is for us to decide her fate. She requests to serve Lord Voldemort. You know we need all the followers we can get, Malfoy." He glared at Lucius.

Lucius let out a sharp laugh. "You really think the Dark Lord would want her with us? He'll kill her as soon as he lays eyes on her."

Bellatrix spoke up for the first time in nearly ten minutes. "Yes and it would be much more fun if we were the ones to take care of Miss Granger." Her trademark evil grin smeared on her face.

"Oh Bella, I completely agree." Professor Snape walked around Hermione, standing behind her. He wrapped his thin fingers on her shoulders and spoke close to her ear. "The things I would love to do to this one…" He whispered.

Hermione shuddered as Draco crinkled his nose.

"Never the less, we will have to bring her to him." Severus finished and walked to the opposite side of the room. "Come along, Granger. You want to see the Dark Lord, do you not?" his voice full of spite.

"Y-y-yes." Hermione followed him across the room. Everything was happening so quickly. First she had been almost killed by Lucius Malfoy and then Professor Snape had been whispering in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

Snape stopped in front of a dusty wooden shelf scattered with old burnt down candles. He grabbed Hermione's hand and placed it on top of a dirty blue candle. Hermione felt her stomach lurch and watch the room spin around her. She recognized the feeling of being transported by a portkey. As quickly as it had started, it stopped and she looked around. She was in a house. Judging by the layout it seemed she was in the living room. Before she got a good look around, Snape had grabbed her wrist and lead her upstairs.

They stopped at the door at the end of the hallway upstairs. Hermione swallowed hard. She was finally going to meet, Lord Voldemort.

No turning back now…

* * *

Ok maybe this chapter was a bit off. But I was really trying to convey what situations Hermione might find herself in if she stumbled into a Death Eater meeting. We all know it wouldn't have been like "I want to join." "Oh you do! Great! Help yourself to some free cookies." So review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Meeting Her Lord

Step into the Bad Side

AN: Sorry for the very long wait! I've been soo busy and I went to Paris, France for a week and then to Cuba for a week. I've had a pretty exciting 2 weeks lolz. Anyways thank you padslet, Myrtle and Lisa-McG-200413 for reviewing. Oh yeah, I also, almost, forgot the disclaimer. I don't own anything but the plot. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Meeting her Lord

"Wait here." Severus said to her as the reached the doorway at the end of the corridor.

"Professor - what - why?"

Hermione tried to question him. She wanted to ask why he came, why he lied to her and why he had treated her like a piece of trash.

"Not now, Granger, I'll inform him you are here."

He disappeared behind the door leaving her alone in the cold dark hallway. She looked around at the portraits hanging in the frames. They were sleeping. No wait, they weren't moving at all. This was a Muggle's house.

She examined a still photograph that was close by. It was black and white and looked weathered, had to have been a few decades old. It was of an elderly couple and a younger man standing on the front porch, of what Hermione assumed to be, this very house. Written in sloppy black ink was, 'Tom finally comes home.'

_Tom, as in Tom Riddle? No. He was raised as an orphan. Perhaps this was his father._

She ran her finger across the dust on the glass, causing the photo to fall and the glass shatter.

She held her breath, fearing anything she did could bring her to her death. Something down the hall past the stairs made a noise. It was the sound of something sliding on the floor. Hermione squinted into the dark; eyes in the blackness flashed at her and disappeared. The noise resumed and the sliding or slithering became louder. The hall was dark and she couldn't see anything, except the noise of that…thing creeping down gloomy hall towards her.

She suddenly felt a weight on her shoulder and her heart lurched. Hermione spun around to see Professor Snape with his hand on her trembling shoulder.

"Hardly the heart of a Death Eater, Miss Granger." He mocked.

Hermione shook his hand off her.

"I wasn't afraid." She said angrily. "Besides, aren't the Slytherins a bunch of weasels anyway? You know. Dodging confrontation?"

He looked taken back and then he smiled.

"Do not insult the Slytherin house now, Hermione. The Dark Lord wishes to meet with you."

* * *

He lead her into the dark room. A large high backed armchair stood facing a blazing fire and several small wooden chairs lined the wall. Other then that, the room was empty. Hermione saw a leathery hand grip the arm of the chair. 

"Hermione Granger." His voice was cold and hissing. "Please come where I can see you."

Hermione held her head high and walked around to the front of the chair. Voldemort looked up at her, his red eyes enhanced by the fire. Hermione's instinct was to scream at his hideous face. She fought it and kneeled beside the chair, thrusting out her hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, Lord Voldemort." She said quietly.

Voldemort took her hand, shaking it in greeting. Hermione felt her skin crawl on contact. Dry and scaly and almost fragile.

"Have a seat, Miss Granger."

He motioned towards the wooden chairs. Hermione sat down, she suddenly realized she was still in her Hogwart's robes, and very conscious of the Gryffindor emblem that was twinkling by firelight.

"You want to become my servant?"

The words oozed from his lipless mouth.

"Yes."

"You're a Mudblood. How do you think you could possibly benefit me?"

"I do not believe being of pure blood has much to do with the subject at hand. If I do say so myself, sir, I am extremely smart. I'm sure Professor Snape would be able to tell you so."

"Yes well I do expect more from my servants than just wits."

Hermione's heart fell. She wasn't going to be accepted. He was going to feed her to the Death Eaters.

"I expect loyalty." Voldemort continued. "Not just loyalty, I expect consistent devotion. Do you think you could deliver that?"

She felt her spirits rise. "Yes, my lord."

A smile spread across his slit of a mouth. "Excellent. Now, Severus, you say Granger is intelligent?"

"Yes, nearly as bright as me." Severus smiled in self absorption.

"Wonderful."

Voldemort got up and started pacing the room, with his long black cloak trailing behind him.

"Miss. Granger, I must admit, you don't seem all that surprised to see your Professor to be working with me."

Severus felt his blood run cold. He gave a small glance at Hermione.

"Actually, my lord, I was quite surprised. My Potions Master has always been so dark and mysterious, I knew there had to be something he was hiding, yet I could never figure it out. When I saw him in the Death Eater meeting, it just seemed to fit. I must say, I am quite relieved that my favorite teacher will be on my side." Hermione smiled evilly, the full effect she would be accepted sinking in.

"And how did you know of my Death Eater's meeting?"

He looked nervous again.

"I didn't actually know. I was searching around the passages from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade for an alternate route to Three Broomsticks. I had made the decision long ago to join your side, my lord, and when I stumbled across the meeting earlier, it seemed like fate that I should request to join."

Lord Voldemort narrowed his snake-like eyes on her.

"How long have you wanted to join my side?"

"Since Harry Potter had a confrontation with you two years ago, after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He had come back so badly beaten and in pain, I knew there was no way he could ever beat a wizard as powerful as you." Hermione charmed.

If an evil wizard could have expressed an expression near overjoyed, Voldemort did it.

"You know Harry Potter?!" he exclaimed in rhapsody.

Hermione suddenly felt very subconscious. "Yes, he is - was - my best friend."

"A friend of Harry Potter? A Gryffindor? An intelligent student?"

Voldemort cooed as he glanced into the fire. "Yes, Miss Granger, you will have a home here with the Death Eaters."

She breathed a sigh of relief..

"However, you must show your allegiance to me."

"Anything, for you, Lord Voldemort."

She spoke his name with out fear but in a growing fondness. She was going to be spared. She was going to be on the winning side.

"Bring me a sacrifice."

The first thing Hermione thought was of Harry. The vision flooded into her head of dragging Harry's limp body up the stairs and laying him at Voldemort's feet. He had sensed what she was thinking.

"No my dear. Not Harry. That's for a later time." He smiled like awaiting an ice cream sundae. "Bring me that, Weasley girl. She won't escape me again."

Ginny? Sure she could bring Ginny. Dead.

"Not dead, Miss. Granger. But alive. I want her to see me. See the way I look now, not the boy she was fascinated with four years ago."

"Thank you, my lord. You will not regret this." Hermione smiled a genuine smile of happiness.

* * *

Whew that's pretty intense! Hoped you liked it! I have the next few chapters pre-written so all I have to do is type it up and I'll post Chapter 5 and hopefully Chapter 6 today. Fingers crossed! (R&R)

-Trinity

xoxo


End file.
